<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Stumble, Make It Part of the Dance by Tabby_Shieldmaiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199971">If You Stumble, Make It Part of the Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_Shieldmaiden/pseuds/Tabby_Shieldmaiden'>Tabby_Shieldmaiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skylanders (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, M/M, Old Knights, Screen Reader Friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_Shieldmaiden/pseuds/Tabby_Shieldmaiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chop Chop figured that it would only be fair to return the favour, and find a way to make him feel comfortable in such a formal environment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chop Chop/Ignitor (Skylanders)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Stumble, Make It Part of the Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Venture/gifts">Star_Venture</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been ages since I wrote m/m, but here it is. This one's a birthday present to Star_Venture. Thank you so much for reading and consistently giving kudos on all my fics. Here's your boys, and I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, Dino-Rang and Chop Chop both received invitations to a ball via owl mail. According to the letter attached to their tickets, it was a token of appreciation from a town they saved from bandits a few weeks ago. In about a month, they would have a Spring festival. And they wanted the two of them to join in on the festivities. The dress code was formal wear, there would be a big dance, and they were both allowed to bring a plus-one each.</p><p>When Chop Chop asked him about who he wanted to bring, Dino-Rang said that he would like to ask Flashwing out. “We get on pretty well, plus I think she would like dressing up and dancing.” He smiled, and looked at his ticket. “Honestly, I think I ought to practice a little ballroom dancing myself. It’s been way too long since I've done it.”</p><p>As for Chop Chop, he knew exactly who to ask out the moment he finished reading the letter. And after spending the day waiting for him to return from his petrol of the Perilous Pastures, he asked Ignitor to join him for dinner in the cafeteria. Ignitor agreed, and so over barbecued pork, Chop Chop brought up the ball to him.</p><p>“A ball? Me?” Asked Ignitor. </p><p>“Of course with you. I wouldn’t dream of asking anyone else.” Chop Chop wrapped a hand around Ignitor’s. An action which he had done many times in the years they were together, but it has never failed to bring him comfort.</p><p>“Well, I’m not sure if I’d belong in a place like a formal ball. I mean, would we even find a suit and tie to fit me?” </p><p>“We could always decorate the armour you’re wearing now. Spruce it up. We could ask Short Cut for some help and ideas.” The invitation said that they were expected to dress formally. However, there was not a single mention of suits or ties, so finding something both formal and accessible for Ignitor as he was in his current condition shouldn’t be as difficult. At least he didn’t need to wear a suit.</p><p>“Alright, but even so, I don’t think I’d be of much use if you’d ask me to dance,” he chuckled, though Chop Chop didn’t sense any humour in his laugh. “I’ve got two left feet. Never got any sort of high society etiquette training when I was young either.” Unlike most knights of his hometown, who were raised by people with direct connection to the royal family in some form, he had been raised in the heart of his tiny town. He didn’t attend the formal balls the royal family threw. And his own father, who worked hard to rise from his station as an ordinary villager to a knight, never attended too many of the dances. </p><p>It wasn’t that he hated the idea of attending balls. Far from it. As an adult, he was curious and he supposed that he was willing to go if it would make Chop Chop happy. And as a child, he would ask his father what those formal celebrations were like up in the palace. His father would smile, and he always willingly described them to his son. He would describe the environment as beautiful, the music as lively, and the food as delicious. But he always told his son that the best part of attending such a formal event was when one could finally head back home and relax with one's family. “It is a beautiful thing, when you are able to find people to be yourself around. If you find someone like that in your life, someone like your mother, never take such a person for granted.”</p><p>Ignitor was ultimately raised by a fairly simple family. Balls were never really something to aspire towards. And now that he was grown, he was not sure whether he could even fit in at a place such as that. All their previous dates had been things like walks on the beach or picnics in the park. Activities with no need for formalities or fancy airs. </p><p>Chop Chop nodded. “You don’t have to attend it if it makes you uncomfortable, my dear.”</p><p>“Oh, but it doesn’t. I just don’t know if I’d be the best partner for you to take to this event.”</p><p>Chop Chop nodded, but remained silent for the rest of the evening while he watched Ignitor eat his dinner. Ignitor tried to offer some of his pork to him, like he usually did, but Chop Chop declined. And after dinner, after Ignitor cleaned off his plate, Chop Chop kissed Ignitor on the cheek, they both said their goodnights, and headed off to spend the rest of the night alone in their quarters. But while Ignitor took the time to rest and sleep, Chop Chop’s ever-active mind was busy and deep in thought. </p><p>He really did want to spend the night with Ignitor. In all honesty, he didn’t care about whether or not Ignitor was a good dancer. He didn’t care about embarrassment, or giving off a good impression. All he wanted was to spend a night with the man he loved, and he wanted the two of them to go out, and have as much fun as two old knights could have together. Still, he knew Ignitor. Such a considerate man, he always wanted to make him look good in front of other people. When they go out together for events, Ignitor would tell young heroes all about his lover’s adventures and accomplishments before he shared his own. And when crowds got overwhelming during such events, he would always lead him outside and stay by his side all the way. Chop Chop figured that it would only be fair to return the favour, and find a way to make him feel comfortable in such a formal environment.</p><hr/><p>Neither Chop Chop nor Ignitor had any scheduled patrols the next day. There weren’t that many missions to embark on either. So, Chop Chop asked if Ignitor wanted to spend some alone time together in his dorm, and Ignitor readily agreed, as he always did. And when Chop Chop opened the door for him, the first new addition he spotted in the room was a radio on his desk.</p><p>It was quite a jarring sight. This sleek, silver, modern device in the middle of a room which also contained archaic mahogany furniture, dusty velvet maroon-coloured curtains, and walls painted a deep shade of indigo. It was like seeing a futuristic robot in the middle of a vampire’s mansion. “When did you get this?” He asked. </p><p>“I’m merely borrowing it from Echo. I would have used my old phonograph for this, but unfortunately I needed to send it for repairs.” He wrapped a hand around Ignitor’s, and grinned. “I was hoping that I could give you a few dance lessons before the ball.”</p><p>Ignitor turned to look up at his face. “You’re really dead set on having me be your plus-one, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now come on, let me help you here.”</p><p>He turned the radio on, and a soft waltz began to play. And slowly, with patience and tenderness, he helped Ignitor to position their hands. They started off slowly, Ignitor stumbling and unsure about what to do with his body. But Chop Chop knew they had time to work on it. As they danced around the room, he whispered words of encouragement, giving him advice, leading to help him keep in time with the music. </p><p>“You’re doing quite well,” he whispered into his ear. “But I do hope that you would relax. A dance is meant to be enjoyed.”</p><p>“I’m just worried that I may stumble, or step on your feet,” he admitted.</p><p>Chop Chop chuckled. “I suppose I’ll just have to dodge them then. And as for stumbling, if you do stumble, make it a part of the dance.”</p><p>And so they spent their afternoon together, practicing a slow dance. Slowly, Ignitor’s confidence grew, and they felt each other come together. Soon, moving together as one to the beat of the music.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>